One-Shots for Austin and Ally or R5
by r5andmusicaremyescape
Summary: Basically what the title says. Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm doing this thing where you guys suggest ideas for one shots that I will write and they have to be rated only from K-T Okay! They can be of R5 or Austin and Ally. So write your ideas in the reviews please. Have a awesome day my potatoes!**


	2. Falls and Healing

**Okay this one is for iloveausllybemmettbrallie and you guys should really read her stories, they are amazingly amazing. In this one-shot it's going to be Austin and Ally as kids. K? I love you my potatoes!**

Age: 6

Ally's POV:

Austin and I were in the front of his house and I was watching him do his tricks on his skateboard. I wasn't bored; I was actually completely intrigued in what he was doing.

"Hey Ally, do you want to try?" Austin asked peering down at me. Austin has always been taller than me and I don't think that's ever going to change. I shrugged.

"I don't know. What if I get hurt?" I said shivering at the thought.

"Awe come on, don't be a party pooper. You won't get hurt Alls." He replied with an annoyed look on his face. "Just try it!"

"Fine." I pouted. He handed me the board and I steadied myself on it. Austin put the helmet that was way to big for me, over my head. I pushed my foot along the pavement, hearing the tiny bits of gravel crush beneath me and kept pushing until I could go without forcing myself forward anymore. I rode down the sidewalk feeling free and content.

Suddenly I felt myself jerk forward and make contact with the ground feeling a scraping sensation on my arm along the way. I laid there with fresh tears dampening my small cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! Ally are you okay?" Austin asked crouching down to my level. The only thing that came out of my mouth was sobs in reply. I felt Austin scoop me up into his arms and I let my head rest against his chest. Austin brought me into his house and set me down on his blue couch. He took my arm and searched it, then walked into the bathroom and came out with a wet cloth.

"Here put this on your arm." Austin said as he was putting the cloth on me. "I'm so sorry Alls, it's my entire fault; I shouldn't have made you go on my skateboard. I should have thought of the things that could happen. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or if you got seriously injured. I love you and I'm super sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"It's okay Austin I forgive you and I'm not mad at you. Even if I got mad at you, it wouldn't last that long. Want to know why?" Austin nodded. "Because I love you too." Smiles found a way onto our faces.

"I'm going to go get you a bandage for your arm." Austin left to go get the first aid kit leaving me with a goofy smile on my face.

 **I hope you liked it. Thank you so much** **iloveausllybemmettbrallie for the idea. You're awesome and your stories are awesome. I just want to say that when you give me the ideas they're not specific so I don't know what you guy actually want in the one-shot. So PLEASE and I'm saying please, give me want you want to happen in the chapter. Anyways, I love you my potatoes!**

 **R &R please. **


	3. Best Concert Ever

**I'm not exactly sure about what's going to happen in this chapter so, bear with me. Oh yeah, the idea comes from SassyRaptor! So I'm not a big fan of Trez but, here is a treat. Just know that I won't do this very often.**

"Please Ally, pretty please with a cherry on top." She pleaded.

"No I don't have time to go, remember I have to work with Austin on his new song." She paused and then smirked. "Why don't you ask Dez?"

"No! Definitely not; He fan-boyed at me telling him I was going. How do you think he'll react when I ask him to come with me?" Trish asked annoyed.

"Go where with you?" Dez asked from behind Trish which scared the crap out of her.

"Dez! You scared the shit out of me!" Trish yelled turning around to face him. He was so close to her; she felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. Trish almost stopped breathing when he moved a little bit closer.

"So where might I go with you?"

"Do you want to go to the boynado concert with me?" Trish sighed as Dez started dancing around with a huge smile played on his face. "I guess I'll take that as a yes then." Dez ran towards Trish and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. Once she realized what was happening Trish pulled away abruptly. Trish saw him look a little hurt and she almost felt guilty about it.

"Come on! The concert is in ten minutes!" Trish exclaimed as she was pulling Dez out of the A&A Music Factory. They rode in a taxi for five minutes until they arrived at the venue. Dez was more than excited to see Boynado he was ecstatic.

 **(A/N I'm not exactly sure what happens at concerts because I've never been to one so bare with me.)** They sat at their seats waiting for the boy band to blow up the stage with their awesome music. Dez fake yawned stretching his arms up over his head and let one of them rest on Trish's shoulder. At the time Trish thought nothing of it but, when Dez moved a little closer, she started think it was a little suspicious. She decided to let it go and just enjoy the concert.

They stood up when the band appeared and cheered with the rest of the fans.

Boynado decided to surprise the fans with a slow song to start the evening. Dez pulled Trish close by her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. At this point, Trish was completely confused but, she threw her hands around his neck anyways. They swayed to the music as Dez pulled her even closer. Trish blushed unsure if asking Dez to come with her to the concert was a mistake or not.

The song ended as an upbeat song started playing. Dez took Trish's hand in his as they jumped up and down to the music. Throughout the entire concert Dez always stayed close to Trish.

A few hours later, the concert ended, everyone was leaving, and Trish and Dez agreed to walk to Sonic Boom. Dez took her hand in his again interlocking their fingers together. Trish saw this as a time to question Dez about his actions.

"Dez." She called out to him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You're acting a bit weird. Well, you always are but, this though this whole concert you've been, ugh the word I'm thinking of is at the tip of my tongue but, I just can't quite grasp it, but, I think you know what I mean." Trish said.

"Well, not really. Can you elaborate for me?"

"D-did you think this was a d-date?" She asked nervously.

"Um… kind of." He answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I thought it was a date but, how should I know I've never actually been on one before."

"I'm sorry I should have clarified it for you but, we can consider it a date if you want."

"Okay." Dez smiled. He squeezed her head slightly and she rested her head on his upper arm. "Can I say something?" Trish nodded. "I-I like you. Well a-actually I l-love you." He stuttered blushing madly.

"No need to be scared doofus. I love you too." Trish smiled.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. You're funny, you have a great personality, and you're adorkable. I would go on but, that would take hours." Trish looked up at his tear stained face and wiped away a few tears. She slowly pulled him by the collar area of his shirt down in a sweet gentle kiss. "Remember when I said kissing you wasn't the worst thing ever?"


End file.
